


Snow Dance

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Harry laughed merrily and blew on his cold hands, rubbing them together to get some circulation in them. "Come on, Draco! It's absolutely gorgeous out here!"





	Snow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://lilliputian722.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://lilliputian722.livejournal.com/)**lilliputian722**

Harry laughed merrily and blew on his cold hands, rubbing them together to get some circulation in them. "Come on, Draco! It's absolutely gorgeous out here!"

Draco scowled and tugged his scarf tighter against his throat. "I don't understand why you have this insane urge to dance in the snow, Potter, when there is a _warm fire_ just a few metres away in the house." He rubbed his hands together and eyed his lover.

"But Draco! It's the first time that the snow's sticking!" Harry swooped closer and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's nose, one of the few parts visible. Draco let out an indignant squawk and flailed, trying to land a blow on his hyperactive lover. Harry danced away, then danced back to snag Draco's scarf, tugging it down from his mouth and pressing his own against Draco's.

A short while later, Harry drew back and smiled at Draco's slightly glassy expression. "You all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Draco's eyes refocused slowly, then locked just above Harry's eyes. ".. you have snowflakes in your eyelashes."

Harry laughed softly and brushed at his lashes. "How they managed to stay there, I have no idea, especially since I'm not exactly cold." He tossed Draco a leer.

Draco perked up hopefully. "Does this mean we're going to put that nice warm - floo-locked - fire to a good use?

"Definitely."


End file.
